


What's Yours is Mine (And Mine is Mine)

by pretzel_logic



Series: Dragon and Host [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dragonback Series - Timothy Zahn, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragon!Mick, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, dragonback series crossover fusion, rated T for Mick's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick knew what he was getting into when he picked a Host, especially one that was obviously a kleptomaniac. He was prepared for Snart to have all kinds junk as his prized possessions.</p>
<p>He wasn't expecting said prized possession to be Lisa Snart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours is Mine (And Mine is Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



> A continuation of my short dragon AU fic found in my Pretzel's Legends of Tumblr: chapter 5 drabble collection. Reading the previous part would help make sense of this one but you can always try to read this as a standalone.
> 
> Brief explanation on dragons/K'da in this story: K'da are a quadrupedal symbiotic species that require human hosts to survive. In return the K'da protect the human. K'da live on the host's skin, resembling a large tattoo, but can jump off the human to become three-dimensional. They have a lot of unique abilities I'll get to if I continue to write this idea out (which I'm being strongly encouraged to do).

Contrary to how close Lisa and him would eventually become, Mick hated Lisa when he first met her. Humans were fucking ridiculous with their myths about dragon hoards. K’da spend a good third of their lives living on a host; how the hell were they supposed to amass a cave’s worth of gold and priceless artwork? Nah, between dragons and humans it was the humans that were the truly ridiculous hoarders and only sometimes did they hoard money. Though humans weren’t wrong about how possessive dragons could be and Mick had that trait in spades.

So Snart was his and no one else’s. Except Snart just had to have his goddamn baby sister as his hoard. 

Given Snart’s kleptomania, Mick would have thought Snart’s hoard would be wallets and watches and the like. He had prepared himself for Snart wanting to show off some collection of garbage for Mick to make empty compliments at. _Yes Snart, that’s a very nice hoard, good human_ … except in a way that wouldn’t make his host sulk or get pissy. Instead Snart had showed all the human tics for displaying a hoard, that weird mix of guilt and pride and sentiment, when he introduced Mick to Lisa.

Gods fucking damn it.

The gut reaction Mick had to meeting Lisa was to get in her face and snarl at her, showing off all his many very sharp teeth. Make it clear once and for all that Snart belonged to him and not some little girl barely trained not to shit herself. He shoved that reaction as deep down as he could. This wasn’t just Snart’s sister, this was his hoard. You always complimented a human’s hoard; it was basic 101 Human-K’da etiquette. Dragons had lost hosts over failing to act impressed over a human’s hoard and Mick wasn’t willing to lose Snart over something so stupid. 

Even if it meant sharing him with a snot-nosed brat. Mick swore if dragons could actually breathe fire he’d be smoking.

“Impressive,” Mick managed to grumble out sincerely enough. Snart smiled in a pleased enough way.

Talking seemed to have broken whatever awed silence his introduction had caused because Lisa immediately started asking questions. Mick answered the basics but kept his replies terse and short. Eventually Snart picked up Mick wasn’t exactly thrilled to play interrogation with Lisa and left her for mama Snart to watch.

“You’re not much for socializing are you?” Snart asked rhetorically, already well aware Mick wasn’t much of a people dragon, either with Humans or K’da. “You’ll like Lisa eventually; she’s great.”

Mick seriously doubted that but he’d do his best to pretend otherwise for his host’s sake. 

Snart Senior was not around and no one seemed surprised by this. Mick figured he was an absentee father as well as a crook. When Lewis eventually showed back up Mick wished he was an absentee asshole.

~*~

Mick spent his first week putting up with Lisa for Snart’s sake when the little snot asked him for a ride.

“No,” Mick said immediately and as firmly as he dared. 

“Please?” Lisa begged, face doing that weird thing where it got extra sad and hopeful and Snart fell for it every damn time.

Snart looked between the two of them, biting his lip. A k’da could carry a full grown human if they had to but that right was typically reserved for their hosts in a get-out-of-dodge situation. Not for the pleasure of little girls that just so happened to be a host’s baby sister and hoard.

“No,” Mick repeated, glaring at Snart. “I’m not a horse.”

If anything k’da were built more like scaled panthers. Depending on what part of the world they hailed from k’da could have feathers, horns, and fur. Mick had a bit of a head ruff of dark fur that looked more like a super thin lion’s mane. It went nicely with his dark red and bronze scales, giving the impression of cooling embers.

“Please Mick,” Lisa asked once more and Mick grumbled reluctantly. It was the first time Lisa had called him his actual damn name and not Mickey like that damn cartoon mouse. The girl was a very evil little conman and Mick suspected she knew it too.

Snart rolled his eyes at the two of them. “If you let her have one ride she won’t ask for another ever again,” he suggested with a pointed look at Lisa. The brat wisely nodded her head in rapid agreement.

“Fine,” Mick grudgingly agreed, “but we’re doing this my way.”

“Deal,” the two siblings said practically in unison.

They went to the park where there was a soccer field currently not in use that would give Mick plenty of space to build up speed. Mick hoped to scare Lisa stupid about how not fun riding a dragon could be. Snart probably picked up on his plan, he was perceptive like that, because he brought along some rock climbing equipment to jury-rig into a harness to tie Lisa safely to Mick’s back. Considering that Snart “just happened” to have the supplies on hand, either Snart senior had used it on a previous job or Snart had planned to practice their ‘get out of dodge’ emergency riding. If Snart had been in on this stunt of Lisa’s, though, Mickwas going to get his revenge. 

Gum in Lisa’s hair ought to do it. Both Snart and the girl loved her hair.

“We ready to get this over with yet?” Mick demanded as Snart continued to adjust the climbing gear. Lisa waited on his back with surprising patience for a little brat like her.

“Yeah, Lenny. You done yet?” Lisa demanded and Mick admitted that he liked her, just a little, for sassing her brother.

“Almost; you’re practically too tiny for this gear, Lisa. I just want to be sure you’ll be safe,” Snart said as he finally stepped back from the two of them and gave a very worried nod. “Good as it’s going to get.”

“‘Bout time. Remember, hold my neck, not my ruff. You grab my ruff we stop,” Mick warned. He waited for Lisa’s small arms to wrap around his neck before crouching into a start off sprinting position. 

One… Two… Three!

Mick sprinted as fast as he could around the soccer field, fully expecting Lisa to scream and beg that they stop. She certainly did scream once Mick settled onto a pace he could maintain but not for Mick to stop.

“Faster! Mick, go faster!”

Well, damn. So much for scaring her stupid. Little brat had the same kind of fire her big brother did and didn’t that just make Mick want to keep them both. Another k’da would love to have a host like Lisa; courageous, adventurous, and as sweet as she was dangerous. K’da would fight over the honor to have Lisa for a host one day and like hell Mick would make it easy on them. Lisa was his. Just like Snart was his.

Mick’s not sure how he did it afterwards, but he must have kept the punishing pace up for a good half an hour before Lisa finally asked to let off. Apparently she needed to use the restroom.

“Thank you Mick,” Lisa added very politely as Snart help her get down before she ran off to the nearby porta-potties. 

“You two had fun,” Snart said and Mick wondered how he could sound pleased and jealous at the same time.

“You want a go, Snart? Just ask. Lisa too,” Mick offered quickly and with a little regret. He wasn’t used to carting extra weight around when running and Lisa’s ride had left him feeling more than a little worn out. 

Snart shook his head as he started to take the riding gear off Mick. “Another time. We need to head back home.”

Mick said nothing in response to that statement, it was around mealtime for the Snarts, and simply slid onto Snart’s skin once he was free of the gear. Lisa returned shortly after and they went on their way. Snart and Lisa both stilled at the sight of an extra car in the driveway and Mick felt Snart’s pulse race before settling down.

“Daddy’s home,” Lisa said in a quiet and sad voice. Whatever good mood she had from the park gone.

“It’ll be okay Lis,” Snart promised but Mick doubted it was one he could keep. Mick shifted around Snart’s skin, reminding his host that he was present if needed.

Lewis Snart seemed less than impressed to see his son. “What the hell you doing here?”

“Leo was let out early, Lewis. He just came home last week,” Mama Snart explained patiently as she finished setting the table.

Lewis gave an unimpressed grunt. “Lucky bastard. Amazing what a pretty face can get you.”

“Lewis!” Mama Snart scolded and Snart senior actually looked a little sorry to have cursed in front of her. Mick had to admit he was impressed; he had not thought of Mama Snart as much of anything special. “Leo, Lisa, come eat dinner. Did you two have fun at the park?”

“Lenny taught me how to climb a tree!” Lisa lied cheerfully as she sat down and Mick noted the family made sure not to mention him at all to the older Snart. Interesting.

No one bothered to explain but Mick took to staying on Snart’s skin and out of sight whenever Lewis was around. The element of surprise was very important when it came to protecting a host and it wasn’t one Mick was going to give away without prompting. Snart introduced him to his mother and sister but not to Lewis.

It was a tiring four days of hide and seek until Mick was forced to introduce himself to Lewis. Mick wasn’t even sure what Lisa had done to piss the man off but Snart was not about to let Lewis hurt her. ‘Teach her a lesson’ Lewis claimed like hitting Lisa would teach her anything other than fear of her father. 

“Out of my way boy.”

“Lisa didn’t do anything wrong! You’re not hurting her.”

“Don’t you tell me what to do, you smart-mouth brat!” Lewis snapped and stepped forward with the clear intention of hitting Snart.

Mick hurled himself off of Snart’s skin and pounced onto Lewis, forcing the man to the floor. Mick saw red as he growled down at the man and dug his claws into the man’s clothes. A little more pressure and he’d make Lewis bleed for trying to hurt what was his.

“What the hell?” Lewis questioned in shock before he put the puzzle pieces together. “They let you out ‘cause you got a damn leech!”

If Mick thought he was seeing red before, then now he was seeing an inferno. How dare he! How dare this human scum call _him_ a leech. There was only one parasite in this house and it sure as hell was not him. 

“Mick, stop! Mick!” Snart yelled and Mick wasn’t sure how he heard him over Lewis’s screams. Blood was starting to seep through the man’s shirt. He must have pierced skin when the bastard called him a leech.

“He was gonna hurt you,” Mick explained as he stepped off Lewis and stood protectively between the father and son. Not that Lewis deserved that title.

“I know but you can’t kill him,” Snart argued. Mick wanted to point out that he very well could and could probably get away with it, too. Dragons weren’t known for control when their hosts were threatened and Mick was young and known for having a stronger-than-normal possessive streak. Mick could carve Lewis into pieces and the worst Mick would get for it would Beto be forced to attend training on how to protect a host for a couple months to a few years. Mick would happily attend every session if it shut the authorities up about the matter.

Huh. Guess that explained Snart’s good behavior at the prison for kids with k’da. Snart was a bit like a dragon in how protective of Lisa he was.

“Please Mick,” Snart said, his voice barely above a whisper and Mick knew that as awful as Lewis was as a father, Snart did not want him dead. Not yet, anyway. Mick could wait until Snart was ready.

“Fine,” Mick growled out. “But I ain’t holding back if he goes after either of you again.”

“I know,” Snart said simply as he helped his father off the floor and got Mama Snart to take him to the hospital to get looked over. Mick had not been careful; he could have cut something important with his claws.

When the cops came by to investigate Mick beat the Snarts to them. Told them bluntly that Lewis had been going after Lisa, dropped he thought she’d make a good host when he noticed one of the officers was a Host as well, when Snart had stepped in to intervene. Mick had tackled Lewis away from his host when Lewis made a move to hurt Snart instead. Yes, it was the first time Mick saw him try to hurt the kids. No, he doubted it was the first time Lewis had ever done it. 

Snart and Lisa’s medical records were examined. Lisa’s was not too bad,;she was too young really for there to be an obvious history. Snart’s file, on the other hand, was damning. Add in the cops’ suspicion that Snart was a thief only because his old man was and it was an open and shut case. Lewis even did the smart thing and plead guilty to child abuse and endangerment in exchange for a reduced sentence. 

Lewis was going away for a few years and that’s all Mick really cared about in the matter. Maybe Lewis would learn to leave his kids alone, maybe he wouldn’t. Either way Mick was more than ready to protect his.

**Author's Note:**

> I run the tumblr blogs [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com), pretzel-writes, and [ flashladiesmonth ](flashladiesmonth.tumblr.com)(the third being an August event blog all about creating media for the female cast of the Flash CW).
> 
> (Comment mod enabled for shy reviewers. Please specify if you don't want your review posted.)


End file.
